Red (SD)
|namest = Rogue: |namesl = Red |familyt=Father: Mother: Mate: |familyl=Stick Velvet Harley |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks = ''SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks=None }} Red is a sleek, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Red is a rogue living near SkyClan territory. :Stick asks where Red is several times. Coal assures Stick that she has started hunting by herself. When this doesn't calm Stick's nerves at all, he adds that she's full grown now, and if Red isn't back by sunhigh, they will go look for her. :Later, Red is seen sitting in the shadow of a wall. When Stick asks where she's been, her neck fur fluffs up and she only says that she has been around. Stick comments that Red should stay close by in the future, which causes Red to challenge him, saying that she can look after herself. Growling, Stick proclaims that there are dangerous cats around. Finishing her act, Red affectionately purrs and pushes her forehead against her father's shoulder. She jokingly comments that there aren't cats more dangerous than Stick, trying to quickly compromise the issue. :When Stick wakes from his nightmare of killing a Twoleg rabbit, he finds Red, Cora, Percy,and Shorty are around him. When they hear a faint noise around the corner of the alley, Red trots off, mewing that she'll investigate. Stick offers to come with her, but Red snarls that Stick should allow her to do things on her own, since she isn't a kit anymore. Stick becomes speechless, and out of frustration, he growls that everything would be easier if Red's mother, Velvet, is still here. Red is furious about this, and runs off, and he is about to follow when the Twolegs invade the mouth of the alley. After some hesitation, he runs after Red instead of staying to help his friends escape the Twolegs. He comes upon Red and Harley, one of Dodge's cats. Red stops Harley from attacking her father, and Red accuses Stick of not trusting her. Stick claims that he thought that Red was in danger, and Harley vows that he would never let a harm come to her. Stick still thinks that Harley is leading her into a trap because of the danger of the Twolegs, but Red quickly denies that, saying that Harley knew that the Twolegs were coming. This explanation makes Stick even more furious, accusing her of just leaving the other to the danger of the Twolegs. Red defends herself saying that they wouldn't believe a warning from someone who was part of Dodge's group. :After Stick returns to the others, Coal questions where Red is. Stick growls that she is fine and got away, then quickly continues to avoid answering questions. When the cats split up to to search for Dodge's camp, Stick stops Snowy from going in the direction that Red had gone, saying he'll take it himself. It is mentioned that he is ashamed when he retraces his steps to the place he had seen Red and Harley, and that he couldn't tell the others Red had betrayed them by telling Harley where they slept, though when he finds Shorty following him, he admits his thoughts to him. Shorty protests that Red would never do that, to which Stick replies that maybe she would. :Later, after getting information about Dodge's camp from Onion, Shorty asks if he'll fight Dodge, even if it means fighting Red as well. He mentions that Velvet may be the only chance to save Red. :At Dodge's camp, Red is seen carrying a squirrel, Harley padding beside her. Stick remembers when he taught her to catch squirrels near the alley. Stick and Shorty watch as Red speaks to Dodge before they leave. :Right before the attack on Dodge's camp by the SkyClan and Twolegplace cats, Red is seen with her mate, Harley, and the two of them stroll away. Stick wants to launch the attack when Red isn't in the den and so he gives the signal to attack once Red is gone. In the midst of the battle, they appear from behind a scrubby patch of bramble. After asking what is going on, Red is told the cats are rescuing her, and she insists that she's not a prisoner. Stick claims that Dodge and his cats had stolen their prey, dens, and even her. Harley growls that no cat stole Red, and that she came of her own accord. Red says that she came because she loves him. Angrily, Stick springs at Harley, but Red throws herself in his way. Stick tries to pull away, but his claws still pierce her neck. Leafstar, who is nearby, frantically asks her warriors to get some cobwebs, but Red's blood keeps pouring out. Harley crouches by the dying Red and desperately reminds her about the life they planned, and how they had been going to have "tough little ginger she-cats" like her. Red dies with her loving glazed eyes on Harley. Family Members '''Mate:' :Harley: Father: :Stick: Mother: :Velvet: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Rogue Category:Supporting Character Category:Clanless Cats